Happily Ever Afters
by Hartabound
Summary: New relationships are always tough but relationships in a house full of mutants, all with their own dysfunctional little lives? It's a tricky road, with more than its fair share of bumps along the way, now whoever said the path to true love was easy...?
1. The Three Word Slip

_A/N: Tried hard not to do it, that is start another fic without finishing ongoing ones, but gotta give this damn plot bunny full marks, it sure was persistent! Anywho, nothing but fluff and foof in this fic, mainly because I seem hellbent on torturing them in every other fic, so look at this story as an effort to restore the balance. Also promise to update other fics...soon..._

* * *

**Part 1- 'The Three Word Slip…'**

It was the same way they always cheered each other up, after a rough day, or an assignment that had been particularly tough, they would drag themselves to the kitchen in the middle of the night, she would reach for a glass of milk and he would have his usual beer.

Whoever happened to get to the kitchen first would usually end up setting the scene for the other, she would take a couple of chocolate cookies with her milk, his guilty pleasure was the box of mint chip he kept carefully hidden in the back of the cereal drawer.

That night had been no different; she'd dropped a couple of straws into her milk and settled down to her third biscuit when he came scratching and stretching into the kitchen. His t-shirt rode up a little as he cracked his knuckles, his arms stretched upwards, muscles straining, she looked up and caught sight of his stomach, the taut muscle covered with the slightest tuft of hair, running from his bellybutton and downwards disappearing into the waistband of his jeans.

Marie only smiled at that, couple of years ago she'd have blushed head to foot, the sight of a half-naked Logan setting off all sorts of fireworks in her addled brain, her youthful crush causing her blood to rush to places it really shouldn't be heading, a hot flush convincing her that she'd melt right there, a pool at his feet.

It had been a long while since she'd gotten over that, many years since she'd started to think of him just as Logan, her best friend Logan, the guy to talk to and share milk and cookies in the middle of the night with Logan, and not as that Logan, sexy as sin, the guy who did all sorts of things to her, in all sorts of ways.

She'd at long last reached that comfort zone with him, being able to look and talk to him without thinking she'd fall head first into his arms if he only asked, reached that level of comfort where she could take off her gloves around him, could walk around in the middle of the night, thin flimsy nightgown hanging open and loose over her shoulders, shorts and t-shirt underneath her gown, showing more flesh in that midnight hour than she did during most of the day.

It was comfortable and it was easy, and she was glad for it, no level of pretence, no being extra careful in case she accidentally brushed past him and ended up absorbing him, mostly because he'd made the habit of assuring her that though he'd never take her mutancy lightly, he would never be afraid of it either, he'd taken to gently brushing his hand against her arm or pressing her shoulder, briefly and lightly, but enough to show her that it made little difference to their friendship.

He would always be there for her, poisonous skin or not, it was a truth she could sense and depend upon as much as the pressing of his skin on hers.

She watched as he walked slowly over to her side of the kitchen units, plopping down onto the stool next to her and taking a long drag from the beer, ignoring the box of mint cookies she'd placed on the table.

'Tough day huh kid…' he stated gruffly at last and she smiled. It had been an awkward assignment, the Professor had sent them out to recover a mutant kid who'd run away from home, scared and living on the streets the boy had begun to attract the wrong sort of attention.

Unfortunately by the time the X-men had arrived, Magneto and his horde were already in the middle of a recruitment drive, and from then on it had only gotten worse, Sabretooth having spotted Logan launched himself at his age-old nemesis, Logan had likewise given into his feral nature, the resulting scrap had sent the kid running away from them all.

When the dust had finally settled the boy was nowhere to be seen, and Marie knew Logan blamed himself, Scott's resulting tirade as they had sat in the blackbird had not helped, it had been a tough day for all of them.

'The Professor will find the boy again…' Marie spoke softly, she twirled the straws around in her milk, watching Logan from underneath the white bangs of the hair, 'come on Logan, it ain't like ya to let ol' one-eye get to ya. Don't worry 'bout it, ah think he's got a severe case of PMS…'

She smiled hoping he would join in on her joke but he sat sullenly unwilling to be drawn, she went back to staring at her milk, suddenly her smile grew wider as she grabbed at the straws. Twisting around in her stool, so that her back was turned to Logan, she began to arrange the straws. Logan arching one eyebrow stared curiously at her back.

Marie turned back to him at last, the straw ends stuck up her nostrils and hanging down she grinned stupidly at him, 'Hey Logan, whaddya think 'bout sayin' hi to the walrus.' She stood up and struck a pose for him, but he simply shook his head and took another swig of his beer.

She chewed her lip thoughtfully, 'Not gonna bite huh?' she asked him still smiling, 'Ok…, hey, ya ever see a walrus do the funky chicken?'

He stared at her, she chuckled before sticking her neck out, tucking her arms in and raising one leg, she flapped her arms in and out, stuck her neck out further, with the straws still stuck up her nose and began to dance on the spot.

She'd done this before as well, some goofy act, or a prank on one of the other X-men, like the time she'd tipped Cyke's favourite cereal out of the inner plastic bag and straight into the box, she'd arranged the bottom flaps of the cereal box carefully so the next time Scott went for his breakfast it'd end up on the floor at his feet.

It was childish and immature, but she'd done it before, cheered him up in her own way, little gestures, just as he did for her letting him know that she would always be there for him.

And sometimes that meant sticking drinking straws up her nose and dancing stupidly, Logan's slow grin began at the corners of his mouth, he couldn't help himself, especially when she started in with a chant of 'Oh yeah…funky chicken yeah…'

He began to chuckle slowly as her dance got more ridiculous, her arms flapping faster, neck ducking in and out, straws bouncing around, she twirled and he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'You're great kid…ah love you.'

She froze, he realised all at once what he had said, mid dance she had her back turned to him, turning around slowly she stared at him, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks, an embarrassment from so long ago, remembrance of that kid with a crush from so long ago.

The straws forgotten, she shook her head slowly, 'What did ya say…did ya jus' say…ya loved me?'

Logan could only stare back at her, his lips mumbling trying vainly to form some words. Marie plopped down heavily on her stool, 'Ya meant it as a friend right?' she asked at last quietly.

Logan nodded quickly, and Marie thought she could read his expression perfectly, relief. Probably because she hadn't misunderstood him, it was just as friends, nothing more, there were no fireworks, no streamers, no dazzling lights, hell there wasn't even a star in the sky, and that was what was supposed to happen when someone said they loved you right?

Not when you were in the middle of a stupid dance, not because you were making them laugh, and not because you were trying to make them forget the shitty day they'd had for a couple of hours, friends did that, friends like they were, the best of friends, Logan and Marie, nothing more, nothing romantic right?

'Sure, that's what ah meant kid, ah love ya kid…like a friend.' The words tumbled out of his lips one after the other hastily.

She took the straws out of her nose at last, staring down at the table, 'That's great Logan, 'cause ah love ya too…as a friend.'

They sat silently, uncomfortable and unsure what to do or say next. Marie cleared her throat, 'uhmm, ah guess…ah better…' she got up, tying her dressing gown around her waist, she smiled at him slightly, 'ah'm gonna try and get some sleep…' she headed towards the kitchen door. 'Night Logan…'

'Night kid…' Logan called out after her; he finished his beer in one cool swig, staring at the milk glass she had left behind on the table he picked it up and twirled it around in his hand, he shook his head, nope nothing romantic there at all.


	2. The Shower Scene

_A/N: Skating mightily close to the edge of that T rating with this chappie, tried to tone it down for the rating on this site, do they do a T+...'cause that's what this is I suppose, anywho, enjoy :)_

* * *

**Part 2- 'The Shower Scene'**

A fine sheen of sweat broke over her skin, she could feel the droplets run in rivulets down her taut stomach underneath her suit as she grunted, working hard to ensure she parried his lunge perfectly, sailing through the air effortlessly she landed on her feet, poised and ready for his next move.

She hadn't thought so much on his words from a couple of nights ago, she'd dismissed them for what he'd said they were, an appreciation and affection from one friend to another, best friends. That was all; she smiled through her heavy breathing, so why did it seem as if Logan was more pissed off than usual?

True she had spent a restless few hours that night thinking his 'I love you' had been something more, a heartfelt declaration of some sort, for a while she had been worried by the concept because that would mean she would have to go over her own feelings for him. And that was a ritual she had long learned to bury.

She had taught herself to look beyond her teenage crush, to stop hanging on his every word, to not be so pathetic that she would interpret his every look and smile to be something more than it was. And though it had been painful at first, as letting go of first love always is at sixteen, she had soon come to realise that they were better off as just friends. Logan and Marie, good friends, best friends but nothing more and she found that was something not only she could live with, but enjoyed too much to give up.

She'd decided to act normally with him, as if the words hadn't been said at all, she smiled, laughed and teased him as usual, and they had even had their midnight ritual of milk and cookies since.

Nothing romantic there at all, friends... just friends sparring in the gym, she was a good fighter and she had him to thank for that as well. Her brow creased in frustration and surprise as she watched Logan unsheathe his claws and lunge forwards once more.

She leaped out of the way, laughing as she did so, 'what's the matter ol' man, am ah too fast for ya?'

Marie somersaulted in the air, landing in a crouched position her knees absorbing the impact, feet thudding heavily onto the mat, her hair fell loosely about her face and as she reached up to brush the sweat soaked strands out of her face she caught sight of Bobby.

He was sat in the bleachers laughing with Kitty, she hissed in a breath, Kitty was the new addition to the Academy, and though she had been dating Bobby for almost a year now, Marie knew he was better off with the beautiful and more importantly touchable Kitty Pryde.

That realisation hadn't hurt as much as it should have, and though she was great friends with Bobby, she had always known their relationship wasn't going anywhere, he was a teenage boy, and teenage boys had one thing on their mind, the sort of thing that a girlfriend with poisonous skin did nothing to help.

Now if she could just find the right time to break up with him and push him towards Kitty. Bobby looked up, smiling he waved at her, she smiled and waved back.

Her concentration wavered as she stood; waving to her friends, she hardly knew what happened next, she heard him growl low, half turning back to him it was too late to offer a counter attack, he swept in low and fast.

Sweeping her feet out from underneath her, she landed heavily on her back, groaning loudly as the wind was knocked out of her. Before she knew it Logan was on top of her, pinning her arms and legs, he stared down at her.

She met his feral gaze, vainly struggling against his hold, trying to release one of her pinned arms but he held her firm. His breathing was shaky as he leant in close, 'how many times have ah told ya kid, don't ever get distracted...'

He seemed angrier than usual, she supposed he must have been tired of teaching her the same lesson over and again, truth was she did often get distracted, but usually that didn't rile him, at least not as much as it seemed to do today.

'Not bad for an ol' man huh?' he gritted his teeth.

She smiled, 'Maybe not...' she made a show of struggling against him once more, prying one of her arms free, she grinned as she slowly ran her gloved fingers along his arm and patted the side of his waist. 'You been puttin' on weight Logan? 'Cause those are some impressive love handles...'

Her question caught him completely unawares, he stared down at her momentarily confused, and she took perfect advantage of the opportunity, as his grip slackened on her arms and he shifted his weight she wrapped a foot around his lower leg, using his own leverage against him she flipped him over.

This time Marie was the one on top, she had him pinned to the floor, her chest heaving with exertion, and she smiled as she pressed down on his forearms holding his hands above his head. 'What was that 'bout gettin' distracted?'

She laughed and half-expecting Logan to laugh along with her, she was surprised when he growled angrily; he pushed her away, the force of his arms alone sending her sprawling backwards to land on her ass.

She looked up at him confused, 'Geez Logan, wearin' your panties a little tight or somethin', what the hell's eatin' you?'

He passed a hand over his face, sighing loudly, he offered her a hand, she took it slowly and he pulled her to her feet. 'Nothin...' his hand seemed to settle lightly on her waist 'sorry 'bout that kid...look ah'll see ya later.'

He stalked off across the gym floor, but not before he had glanced towards Bobby. Marie shook her head; Logan sure was one complex and confusing best friend.

* * *

Logan headed for the locker room, peeling off the top half of his suit as he did so, he stood in front of his locker, contemplating the thick metal of the door, he gritted his teeth and growling angrily leaned forward resting his forehead against the cool metal.

Drawing back he snapped his head forward again banging it loudly against the door. He repeated the process until a nasty heavy dent appeared in the metal. Growling loudly he headed for the shower discarding the rest of his suit as he did so.

Stepping onto the cool tiles he turned on the shower and welcomed the warm spray of water. Shutting his eyes he let the water wash over him, hoping it would somehow carry away the crazy thoughts he'd been having lately.

He hadn't been able to dismiss his words as easily as she had been able to, why had he said it?

Because he did love her, as a friend, a best friend, the kid he saw every day, the one x-kid he could actually enjoy sparring in the gym with.

The gym, seeing her walk into the auditorium, wearing that x-suit she insisted on covering up with had sent all sorts of confusing messages, the way the leather fitted so perfectly, clinging provocatively to her skin, showing off every curve flawlessly.

He could only stare dumbly when she had started warming up, the stretches and lunges sending his imagination into overdrive, the Wolverine inside howling in appreciation at the sight of her. He had to smack himself upside the head mentally a few times before he could think to close his gaping mouth and return the smile she offered him.

He had wanted to wait, seeing her the next morning after his 'three word' slip, she had breezed past him, offering some smart remark on how rough he looked.

Nothing, no tell tale blush, no uncomfortable silence, no hurrying away because she couldn't look him in the eye, and truth be told he had to admit he had been a little disappointed by the reaction.

He had always known of the crush she had on him, and alpha male that he was he revelled in it, knowing that she hero worshipped him fuelled his ego in more ways than one, he had never expected that to fade, had never expected her to let the affection fade away or to let slip into something as comfortable and platonic as a friendship.

He had simply never thought of it, just accepted the easiness, the natural responses that came from their constant bartering back and forth, but now, now knowing that she thought of him _only_ as a friend seemed somehow inadequate.

And the idea that she had replaced him, maybe for good made him angry. That she could have replaced him with a useless prick like Bobby was just plain piss-taking.

'She's jus' a kid...' he reminded himself, but the silence whispers in his mind persisted, _yeah jus' a kid whose made ya feel more human than you'd ever thought was possible._

'Asshole, she's jus' a kid.' he repeated, to himself.

_'A kid ya can't stop thinkin' 'bout...'_ Logan cursed under his breath, dammit seemed even the Wolverine wasn't on his side.

He braced his head against the wet tiles, his hair damp and stuck to his neck, closing his eyes concentrating on the pounding of the water on his skin; he drifted away and found himself back in the gym.

Marie had him pinned to the floor again, smiling, and her skin damp from their sparring, and he was a willing victim as she sat atop his chest, she lowered herself down to him slightly and he caught sight of his dog tags hanging between two perfect breasts.

The rounded mounds were held tightly encased in the leather of her suit, a drop of perspiration trickled down the hollow of her neck, heading down the top of her chest and disappearing into the valley of her perfectly formed breasts.

He found himself licking his dry lips slightly as his breath caught in his throat, she laughed slightly and he couldn't help but smile widely, 'Marie...' he whispered.

'Yeah...?' came the soft reply, a brush of lips against his ear, the breathless whisper of her voice carrying over his neck.

His eyes snapped open, turning around quickly he saw her stood directly behind him, stood under the shower her hair matted and hanging loose, that beautiful smile playing on her lips.

'Ya always make a habit of climbin' into showers with a guy?' he asked her, his voice sounding husky and unrecognisable to his own ears. It didn't even occur to him question what she was doing.

Marie smiled, 'Only those who stand to such perfect attention...' she smirked her eyes swaying down to his obvious erection, 'ya ought to be careful Logan; a gal could get a complex...'

She still wore her X-suit and as she pressed up against him, he saw her hand hovering over the zip of the leather; she moved closer still pushing him against the tiled wall. Her other hand splayed across his chest, measuring and admiring the muscles, the steam of the shower hissing between them, she slowly explored further.

Her hand moving lower, he groaned loudly as her fingers ran across his stomach, he stiffened, his breath coming in a short gasp as her hand moved lower still finally tightening around his engorged length.

She smiled at his expression as she squeezed him firmly, his head fell back against the tiles, eyes half closed in pleasure he watched as she slowly lowered the zip on her leather suit and he anticipated the sight of her perfect breasts.

She brushed her lips ever so softly against the tufts of his hair before gently whispering in his ear, 'Ah ain't a kid no more Logan..' her words and the movement of her hands around his length sent him over the edge and he spilled shamelessly into the cup of her hand.

His eyes snapped open at last at the sensation of something warm running down his leg, looking down he saw his own hand wrapped around himself and the mess he had made as a consequence.

'Fuck!' he swore loudly, turning off the hot water tap he turned the cold on fully and welcomed the ice cold shower that poured down on him. Growling in his frustration, his teeth chattering with the cold he looked around for some soap to clean himself up.

Stepping backwards, he let out a shout as he went flying, head over ass; he landed hard on the tiled floor, the soap bar having done its job of making him slip up sailing away beneath his feet, staring up at the ceiling of the shower room he shook his head.

'Goddamit..!'


	3. The Comfort Zone

**Part 3- 'The Comfort Zone…'**

Logan was determined to get back to what he considered had been a point of normality. Back to that point less than a week ago, when he had been stupid enough to let those three words slip, before then it had been easy.

Marie was getting on with things since then, riling him as she always did, calling him old man in training today, she would always be the only one to get away with that, any one else would never have the balls, he'd make sure he'd growl loud enough for them to piss their pants where they stood if they ever got that stupid.

But Marie had gotten to him in a thousand different ways with a thousand different jibes, ones that made him crack a smile, ones that had him spurting beer from his nose 'cause he'd laughed so damn hard, but today…today it had just plain pissed him off.

'Old man…' he huffed as he stomped down the corridor, starkly reminded of the mess he'd made of himself in the shower. He wasn't the sort of guy to be pansy assed enough to blush but he could swear his ears getting hotter and redder as he walked.

Dirty old man, he swore at himself, to be thinking of a kid, to be thinking of Marie the way he had been doing, not only that but…but getting off on seeing her like that as well. It was wrong…wrong…wrong…

He practically tore down that corridor, thudding down the hallways like a man possessed. Marie in tight black leather…Marie in his shower…wearing his tags…in his shower…wearing _just_ his tags…naked…in his shower…

No…no…no…

He stamped his feet as he smacked himself on the forehead, stupid…idiot! She's a kid, the same kid you've known for years, nothings changed; she hasn't changed, so get over it. Still he couldn't shake his anger and frustration, not least 'cause the Wolverine kept laughing at him.

Aware of his inner workings, knowing that the more he fought it, the more Logan was fighting what he thought was unnatural and wrong, the more he inevitably fell.

It was clear she wanted nothing more, the way she had stiffened when he had blurted out that he loved her, the uncomfortable silence that had followed, the way she'd smiled uneasily, clearly wanting to make sure that it meant nothing more than it did.

She was happy with the way things were, she wasn't ready for change, and he wanted to believe he wasn't either.

She was so much younger than him, grown up in other ways, 'cause circumstances and a mutancy devoid of touch had seen to that, but she was still so young, a child compared to the ages and the times that he had lived.

_She's not a kid anymore…any blind idiot can see that…but ya know what they say Logie, there's no fool like an old fool…'_

Wolverine's laughter cut through his thoughts as he slipped into the elevator, pushing the button for the med labs. Nope, he was determined to get back to normality, or rather his comfort zone, at this point 'normal' was a blip on a line he had long crossed, a point on the horizon that was jumping up and down laughing, while it flipped him off.

He needed to get back into his comfort zone, and right now his comfort zone was a certain red-headed telepath working in the med labs.

* * *

He stood watching her in the doorway, her skirt riding higher and her long perfect legs disappearing under the glass work bench. The glasses perched on the end of her nose, biting her lip slightly as she concentrated on pouring a clear liquid from one beaker into another.

Logan smiled, yep Jean definitely was his comfort zone, the game they played, flirting outrageously with each other had definitely been fun, though lately it seemed it was all one sided. She was stuck with Ol' One-eye Summers, and though Logan would never pretend to understand what she saw in the stiff, self righteous prick she had always made it pretty clear, she may put up with Logan's attempts to seduce her, but she would never give in, not really.

There was that time when she had gotten pretty wasted at the Christmas party, his healing factor making sure he stayed nothing short of sober, they had wandered into the Academy grounds, a quick peck on the cheek had moved onto a heated kiss, and wandering hands that had quickly gotten under her shirt.

She had slapped him across the face for his efforts and left him where he stood. The next morning, he feeling like an asshole for taking advantage of her had apologised, she had brushed that away as well, smiling and telling him she knew he would never really have taken it any further.

She was right, an animal he may have been, in a fight intemperate and untamed, letting the Wolverine inside take full reign but he never had and never would force himself on a woman.

Thing was after that kiss the fire seemed to have died, or at least dampened somewhat, he had to admit Jean no longer held his heart, not in the way she had done when he'd first settled at the Academy.

He hadn't raged and growled because she had rejected him once more, it hadn't even stung all that much, a slow realisation had climbed into him that cold night, an epiphany of sorts, whatever he may once upon a time have thought, Jean Grey wasn't the girl for him.

And now because of it he could flirt with her, touch her, say the most inappropriate things to her but these days it was mostly in front of Scott, in an effort to piss the fearless leader off as much as possible, smirking as he grew angrier by the minute.

Jean was his comfort zone, talking and flirting with her would take his mind off a certain girl, with white streaks in her hair, a killer smile and a body to die for. That body…in his shower, naked….Marie…

'No….dammit…Jean…gotta make it with Red…' he shook his head, shaking all thoughts of Marie out and stepped inside the lab, the automatic door sliding silently shut behind him.

She was definitely distracted or else she would have sensed his presence by now, instead she squinted as the clear liquid in her beaker turned purple. Logan strode up behind her, his steps silent and measured he placed his hands gently on her shoulders, leaning close and nuzzling her neck.

'Hey red, ya look…and smell good today…' he whispered in her ear. Jean hadn't heard or even felt his presence she had been that distracted; startled she jolted and dropped the beaker.

Cursing loudly at him she pushed the chair backwards, standing up quickly she turned on him angrily, 'I'm not in the mood for this today Logan, don't start with me…' she pushed her glasses up her nose, and bent down to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

Logan smirked, 'Oh come on Jean, when are you ever not in the mood…?' He chuckled quietly, that was until Jean suddenly rose to her feet and taking the largest piece of glass she held in her hands threw it at him!

'I thought I said don't start….!' She screamed.

Logan ducked just in time as the glass flew over his head and hit the opposite wall shattering into smaller pieces; the sound filled the empty room, the tinkling of the glass as it fell to the floor.

He stared at her stunned, 'Goddammit Jean, what the hell are ya mixin' in those beakers o' yours, ya hulking out or somethin', 'cause ah gotta tell ya in terms of angry crazy Bruce Banner ain't got nothin' on you!'

Jean's hand flew to her mouth in horror, 'Oh God, Logan I'm so sorry, I don't know what I'm doing today, I'm just all over the place…' she sank back into her chair, her angry mood quickly replaced by a remorseful one as the tears began to well up in here eyes and she started to cry.

Logan just stood dumbly for a while, staring at her, unsure as to whether take a step forward or let the instinct of self preservation take over and run from the room. A hormonal Jean was not a pretty sight.

And all at once it seemed the pieces of the puzzle slotted together, her distraction, her mood swings, and the different scent he had encountered from her, subtle and almost buried under the layers of her perfume but apparent to his heightened senses all together.

He approached her slowly, kneeling beside her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a panic rising in his chest. 'Jean…' he whispered gently, this close to her, he picked up yet another sound, above her hurried sobs, above his haggard breath he picked up another heartbeat, small but strong, a third heartbeat in a room where there should only have been two.

His eyes grew wider as her tear rimmed gaze met his and she nodded, 'Yes Logan…I'm pregnant….'

_Ha…ha, so much for your comfort zone…' _Logan could see the Wolverine in his mind's eye rolling around clutching his sides and laughing his ass off.

Asshole.


End file.
